


They Hadn' t  Been Dean

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Hadn' t  Been Dean

 

“Da-da-dat-dah-da-da-da. Da-da-dat-dah-dah-da-da-da-da.”

“Dean stop singing that.”

“Come on Sammy, that was awesome! I think we should FastPass it!”

Sam frowned but then Dean was pushing him up against the Forbidden Temple, pressing their lips together. “I’ll even buy you a fedora and whip and let you play Indiana tonight.”

“Does that make you Short Round?”

Dean bit his lip in retaliation. “Makes me the one you judge all other lovers by.”

He smiled into Dean’s kiss then, laughing, because what else could he say to that? The only problem with Sam’s past lovers were the same; they hadn’t been Dean.

 


End file.
